Peoplemon
by Fortheloveofpugs
Summary: What if pokemon were trainers, and humans the trainees?
1. Late Again!

Peoplemon I don't own pokemon, and most likely will never own pokemon 8(  
  
Chapter 1- late again!!!  
  
I couldn't think of any moves so I am using some psoinic moves from DnD, but most of you have no idea what I am talking about.  
  
Prof muk=M Pikachu=P Raichu=R Growilithe (sp?)=G Ash=A And pokemon understand humans and vice versa  
  
Pikachu stood in people stadium, the crowd cheering him on. He stared at  
  
Arcanine's peoplemon being beat to a pulp with a smile on his face. Suddenly,  
  
Arcanine jumped at Pikachu in an angry rage and was about to rip his neck out  
  
when suddenly.  
  
"Rai, raichu rai rai chuuuuuu!!!!" (young mouse you'll be late to get your first  
  
peoplemon!!!!!!!)  
  
Now translated:  
  
P: "awwwww mom I don wanna go to school ye.. OH NO!!!"  
  
Pikachu grabs his backpack and bursts past his mother at top speed.  
  
R: "Did you remember to pack your underwear?!?!?..... oh well he's gone"  
  
As Pikachu steps out of the house he sees a plane with the word B42 Bomber pasted on  
  
the side and gasped with awe, but nevertheless continued.  
  
Pikachu arrived at professor Muk's right as a young Growilithe walks out, an  
  
arrogant grin pasted on his face.  
  
G: Yo, Pikaloser I got the last peoplemon, looks like your outta luck!!!  
  
Growilithe brushes past Pikachu with a laugh as Pikachu runs in a panic towards Prof.  
  
Muk's lab, he bust open the door with a scream  
  
P: It is true!?!?! Am I really not going to get a peoplemon?!?!?!?  
  
M: What? Oh that, *frowns* well...  
  
P: Well what?!??! Are you gonna tell me your outta ketchup too?????  
  
M: No, it's just that..  
  
P: What!?!?!?!  
  
M: the only one I have is very unique and hard to train, are you up to the challenge?  
  
P: Of course!!!!!!! *Does a peace sign* I can do anything  
  
Prof. Muk hands Pikachu the people ball  
  
M: it is an Ash, the only one in the world.  
  
P: cool lemme see him *Ash comes out of people ball*  
  
A: finally I'm free!!!  
  
P: he's cool *tries to re-capture ash unsuccessfully* come on get in.  
  
M: Wow it appears to dislike its people ball I must write this down..  
  
A: I'M A HE!!!!!! And that ball stinks, I am free from now own cause I'm the best!!!  
  
Pikachu sweat drops  
  
P: Get back in now!!!!!!!!  
  
A: Oh no you don't. *points his finger at Pikachu and flame bursts from it, scalding  
  
Pikachu's hand, which makes him drop the people ball*  
  
P: What was that!?!?!?  
  
M: Finger of fire, an attack of the metacreativity discipline , it appears he likes you, he  
  
held back quite a lot, he didn't even try to hit you.  
  
A: Next time I might go for the face you better not try that again.  
  
M: well it is almost noon, you must begin your journey, here take the peopledex, and  
  
these peopleballs, I trust you know how to use them?  
  
P: *still shaking his hand from pain* yeah yeah just gimme it and I'll go.  
  
Pikachu grabs Ash in embarrassment and runs off trying to get on his journey as soon as  
  
possible.  
  
A: Hey watch it!!!!! *points his finger at Pikachu*  
  
P: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Camera zooms out to watch Pikachu get toasted.  
  
Narrator: And Pikachu finally begins his journey, what new friends will he make next  
  
time in peoplemon?  
  
Ahh done, like it, hate it , review, I know it stunk. Dis is my first fic after all. 


	2. Pikachu meets Staryu!

Peoplemon I don't own pokemon, and most likely will never own pokemon 8(  
  
Chapter 2- Pikachu meets Staryu!!!!  
  
Note: Pikachu might fall in love with staryu, but this will still be AAMRN.  
  
S=Staryu  
  
M=Misty  
  
Narrator: we find our heroes on the way to viridian city when they stumble upon a cool  
  
kid singing rap in a tree  
  
Pikachu immediately starts to get anxious at seeing his first wild peoplemon.  
  
P: Ash use finger of fire.... Ash?  
  
Pikachu sees Ash sleeping soundly under a tree and sweatdrops.  
  
P: I don't need him! People ball go and capture the cool kid!  
  
After Pikachu throws the people ball the cool kid raises a hand, stopping the ball in  
  
midair and dropping it to the ground  
  
Cool kid: don't even try, cause I've got far hand, not to mention I study psychoportation,  
  
bye bye.  
  
Suddenly the kid disappears.  
  
P: dang I almos-  
  
A: Hey get off!  
  
Pikachu turns to find a punk beating up Ash and kicks the punk, scaring him away.  
  
P: come on Ash lets go.  
  
A: oh no, RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu looks to see about fifty punks running at them, along with 4 or 5 Gang members,  
  
and begins to flee.  
  
A: No that's a cl-  
  
Camera zooms out as Ash and Pikachu fall of a cliff into a huge lake.  
  
Goes black for a moment then flashes to a Staryu and her peoplemon Misty fishing  
  
on the lake, when Staryu suddenly feels a tug on the line and reels in the line.  
  
Ash and Pikachu land roughly on the ground and Staryu and Misty gasp.  
  
Staryu rushes to Pikachu and Misty to Ash and help the two up.  
  
S: Are you okay!?!? M: Are you okay?!?!?  
  
P: yeah, I'm fine. A: of course, I AM Ash Ketc-  
  
P: I need your bike to get my Ash to the Ash and Misty stare at each other in a trance  
  
Peoplecenter  
  
Pikachu grabs Ash and jumps on Staryu's bike (don't ask) right as the Punks found them  
  
Unfortunately Pikachu soon crashes into a tree but jumps to protect Ash from the punks  
  
P: you gotta get through me to get to him!!!!!  
  
The punks charge Pikachu and right before they get him.  
  
A: Mind Blast!!!!!  
  
A huge cone of rippling red light extends from Ash's hand and the Punks stop cold,  
  
clutching their heads in agony. Immediately Ash collapses to the ground, for the attack  
  
used all the energy he had.  
  
P: Ash!!!!!!! I'll save you!!!  
  
Pikachu grabs ash and rushes to the nearest peoplecenter. while Staryu and Misty watch  
  
from a distance.  
  
S: He crushed my bike!!!!!  
  
M: Ash, he really is like no-one I have ever known.  
  
Narrator: Oh no will Ash survive? Find out next time on Peoplemon! 


End file.
